Poisonshot
Info Origin Poisonshot came from a planet called Binaricka. After Dark Matters attacked his home planet, he escaped from it. He then entered in the Separ Dimension and made a Planet (Wather) in it before leaving it. He then arrived at Steckenberg and met three stickmen adventurers. Poisonshot adventured with them until they reached Cavern 4, where he went back to Steckenberg. He met Ludicrine, Revelian, and a few others, forming an incredibly one-sided rivalry with Revelian. He accidentally killed off Speddos' first form by telling him to get off his property and throwing a rock at him with expert precision and speed, ultimately giving him a fatal concussion. He later moved to a home in the Desert area LDZX Corporations. Fan-Ball He founded the Pet School and became a teacher in it. After many disagreements with Revelian, he was murdered by him. With his Pink Eye power, he was revived near the Snowfield area and established a new home near the Volcano area. He was not heard of for a very long time until he went back to the abandoned Archaeologic Lab, revived a fossil that was revealed to be Exospike, and then made his official comeback to LDZX. He also had made the Poison Mine empire. Poisonshot then found Look-a-troopa's body and revived him. He had also given him Whirie, a Purple Pentagon Zombie. Poisonshot, for some reason, has a notable issue with being accustomed to the native language, and often creates awkward or hilarious situations with terrible translations of what he meant to say. Common problem words include "ish," (is) "mush," (much), "thing" (think), and "traductor" (translator). His lack of ability to speak properly often irritates Revelian who has on several occasions attempted to murder him, though this isn't the only reason Revelian wants to murder him somtimes. RPG Info Poisonshot is a skilled and agile marksman and is capable of potent special attacks, but he suffers endurance during combat due to a combined unimpressive health and defense. Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Not the most powerful of his attacks, dealing low damage, but has 90% Accuracy. Has a 15% chance of inflicting . ** - Has a chance to deal between high damage and very low damage, so it relies on luck. Has a 70% chance of inflicting , a 30% chance of inflicting , and a 5% chance of inflicting . Hits all enemies. ** - Fires an arrow that will cause whoever it hits to fall asleep, with some exceptions. 75% chance of inflicting . Deals low damage. ** - An attack that uses THINDER MEGYCK to damage all opponents. During this attack, Poisonshot will yell out "OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD". Has a 35% chance. Deals above average damage. ** - Summons a large poisonous plant that fires itself at all opponents. Deals good damage. Has a 35% chance of inflicting . *Weaponry ** Pyramid Bow - Poisonshot's main weapon. The bow is enhanced by Indra's blessing. Has 99% Accuracy. *Abilities ** - His eyes glow pink and he can revive instantly from death with 1 HP so long as he is not the last man standing. When killed by a being of immense power, he is revived at the Oasis with full health, though the process takes much longer. ** - Indra's blessing makes him unaffected by curses and blessings of other gods. Indra also blesses his shots with power, speed, and accuracy. Gallery PS SFANB.png|Poisonshot's full sprite in SFANB. It's Not a Phase.png|its not a phase mom ITS WHO I AM Symbolic Poisonshot.png|This ish musch good, none? Animu Poisonshot Sketch.jpg|Animushot Thinder.jpg|THINDERSTROM in action Trivia *Poisonshot smells like snakes. *Apparently his bow is called "Big Ben." Category:Binarellers